


Try These 10 Hot Tips To Blow His Mind!

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Don't do any of these things in the bedroom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), cosmo sex tips, fluff and crack and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Roommates Rey and Ben are about to lose their virginity to each other, and they both do research in preparation for the big night.Unfortunately, Rey turns to Cosmo for sex tips...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747
Comments: 32
Kudos: 303
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	Try These 10 Hot Tips To Blow His Mind!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this horrifying list of Cosmo sex tips: <https://www.buzzfeed.com/lukelewis/23-truly-terrible-sex-tips>.

Ben stood outside his apartment door, staring at the gilt number plate. _12._ Yep, that was his unit. The unit he shared with Rey, his roommate of six months… the roommate who had, a few weeks ago, informed him that she had feelings for him over breakfast. Since Ben had been in love with her from the very first day, he’d responded to this news enthusiastically, kissing her senseless next to a plate of cooling eggs.

Since then, he’d kissed her every morning and night, and last night they’d progressed to heavy petting. Kind of awkward heavy petting, to be honest, since Ben didn’t have a clue what he was doing, but at least Rey didn’t know what she was doing, either. Thank God he wasn’t the only virgin in the apartment. And at least they’d both come: Ben from ten seconds of Rey tentatively touching his dick and Rey from a marathon session of joint fumbling at her clitoris.

It was a start, at least.

Tonight, though… tonight, the pressure was on.

Rey wanted to have _sex_.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, wishing he was a cooler, less nervous type of person. Of course, if he were a cooler person, he probably would have found a roommate he liked ages ago, rather than needing to take a chance on the one person on Craigslist desperate enough to live with a self-described “moody neat freak” (Ben believed in honest advertising). And then he wouldn’t have met Rey, and then she wouldn’t have made his life a million times brighter, and then he wouldn’t be in very real and welcome danger of losing his virginity within the next hour.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. “I’m home,” he announced, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Rey was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a black bustier, barely-there panties, high heels… and bunny ears. She winked at Ben, then turned around and wiggled her butt at him, highlighting the fluffy white tail attached to her underwear.

“Uh,” he said as his dick grew almost painfully hard. “What… what are you doing, Rey?”

Her face fell as she turned back to him. “Do you not like it?”

“No, no!” He rushed towards her, gripping her upper arms as he stared at her hungrily. God, she’d applied something glittery to all her exposed skin, and she looked like she was glowing. “You look amazing. Beyond amazing. I’m just… the ears were a surprise. But a good one!”

She nibbled her lip and peered up at him from under her lashes, which made Ben’s dick twitch. “Yeah? It was a tip I saw in Cosmo. Men are apparently hardwired to find the whole sexy bunny thing attractive.”

Ben wasn’t sure if Cosmo was the best source of scientific research on male psychology, but he wasn’t about to argue the point. And maybe they were onto something, considering how hard he was, although he didn’t think that had much to do with the bunny ears. “I find _you_ attractive, full stop,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “However you’re dressed.”

She beamed up at him. “You’re so sweet. I’m glad we’re doing this together. I know you’ll make it special for me.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Me, too. Although I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing,” he admitted, figuring they needed to start from a point of honesty.

“Don’t worry.” She grabbed his hand, then tugged him after her into the bedroom. “I did a lot of research, and I’m confident I’m going to blow your mind.”

Ben whimpered at the thought of Rey researching how to blow his mind. She already blew his mind just by existing—how was he supposed to survive even _more?_

The bed was strewn with rose petals, and candles burned on the nightstand. Ben’s heart skipped a beat. “This is so romantic,” he said. “Thank you. Although I should have been the one to do this for you.” He cursed his job for keeping him late on the most important night of his life.

“Don’t be so heteronormative, Ben.” Rey started tearing at the buttons of his shirt. “God, I can’t wait. I’ve been masturbating on and off for the last hour to stay ready for you.”

The thought of Rey touching herself, of Rey _wet_ , made Ben’s dick throb again. “You’re so sexy” he said as she shucked off his shirt, then started on his pants. She went to her knees to tug off his jeans and underwear, and his dick was so hard it nearly slapped her in the face when it popped out from under the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Rey hummed and licked a line up his shaft, which nearly made Ben fall over. They hadn’t gotten to oral last night, but it was definitely something he’d thought about a lot. “Your mouth feels amazing,” he said as she suckled the tip of his dick, then started mouthing down the side of it again. When she lowered further to dab at his balls with her tongue, Ben groaned.

As she sucked on his balls, she wrapped both hands around his dick. It felt amazing when she pumped it, but then she twisted her hands in opposite directions, and all right, that burned a little. He’d be damned if he stopped her from touching him, though, so he manfully contained his whimper while she wrung him out like a towel, then rubbed his shaft between her palms like she was trying to start a fire.

He finally broke when she started batting his dick back and forth between her hands like a cat attacking a toy. “Rey, what… why are you doing that?” he asked in as level a tone as he could manage.

She grinned up at him, then licked his cock from root to tip, which scrambled his brain all over again. “Cosmo recommended the technique,” she explained. “Apparently men don’t want women to be gentle with their dicks.”

Ben was about to argue that point—although he was still hard, so maybe Cosmo was right??—when she dipped down to lick his balls again. Just as he sighed and relaxed into her ministrations, her teeth pinched a fold of skin... _hard_.

Ben yelped and jumped back. “Ow!” He cupped himself, cradling the abused ball. “No teeth!”

Rey looked distraught. “I’m so sorry,” she said, leaning forward to pepper his penis with kisses. “That was in the article, too, but probably not everyone likes it. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

She was babbling, and Ben knew that was a sign she was getting anxious, so he leaned down to cup her elbows and help her to her feet. “No, no,” he soothed as she burrowed into his chest, ignoring the throbbing pain in his balls. “You’re doing great. We’re figuring this out together.”

“I feel like such a stupid virgin,” she muttered against him.

“I’m a virgin, too,” he pointed out. “Cosmo’s probably right, and I’m just not used to it.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to teeth sinking into his sac, but for Rey, he’d try. Maybe. Not just yet, though. “Hey, can I touch you?” he asked, wanting to redirect this before she ended up either having a panic attack or giving his dick a Chinese burn. “It would really turn me on to make you come.”

Rey pulled back enough to smile up at him. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Her dimples deepened. “Then yes, please.”

He sighed in relief, and his dick—which had briefly flagged after the encounter with Rey’s teeth—found new inspiration in the thought of touching her. “Thank you,” he breathed. “But first, I need to get you naked.”

“Do it,” she said.

Ben didn’t need any more encouragement. He tossed the bunny ears across the room, then started on the bustier. The laces got snarled, but eventually he got it off. He bent down to lick and kiss the red marks the garment had dug into her golden skin.

Rey hummed and cupped his head, holding him tight to her chest. Obeying her not-so-subtle command, Ben latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it between his lips, then nibbling it gently. Her corresponding moan made him smile. His sweet girl was sensitive.

He switched to the other nipple as he slipped his hand into her panties. The satin stretched around his fingers as he delved between her legs. He released her nipple with a _pop_. “Fuck, you’re wet,” he said, marveling at the slick heat. He’d felt this part of Rey last night, too, but it still seemed like a miracle that he was even touching her.

Rey moaned. “Wet for you. And I’ve been stretching myself with my fingers and one of those small cucumbers to make sure I’m ready—”

“Hold up.” Ben stilled with his fingers brushing her entrance and looked up at her quizzically. “A cucumber?”

She flushed. “Yeah. One of the smaller ones, and I washed it, of course. Cosmo said it would help if I tried taking a foreign object before attempting a dick, and cucumbers were on the list…”

“Wait.” Ben petted her opening gently while he tried to wrap his mind around this latest bombshell. “You’re telling me Cosmo specifically recommended fucking a vegetable?”

“Yeah. That’s not important, though.” Rey nudged her hips against his hand. “Please, Ben. I need you.”

All thoughts of cucumbers vanished as Ben slid a finger inside her. She was hot and wet and soft, and _shit_ , his dick was going to be in her soon. He straightened, then picked her up and tossed her on the bed, crawling between her legs as she giggled. In a matter of seconds, he’d stripped off her bunny underwear, leaving her gloriously naked.

“Gorgeous,” Ben breathed, then dove into the one act he’d spent most of the day—when not doing his actual job—researching. He licked up her pussy, tongue slipping between her puffy outer lips.

“Oh!” Rey’s hands slid into his hair, and she held him to her as she bucked against his mouth. “Oh, that feels so good.”

He didn’t answer, too busy putting his tongue absolutely everywhere he could reach. He was slobbering all over her, and this probably—definitely—wasn’t proper technique, but he couldn’t stop or slow down. This was amazing. The musky, salty, tart flavor of her pussy was like nothing he’d ever tasted before, and he couldn’t get enough. He slid a finger inside her and stroked, and his hours on the internet paid off when she cried out and her pussy clenched around his fingers. Encouraged, he slipped a second finger inside her, preparing her for his dick. He was thankful he’d gotten acquainted with her clitoris last night, because it made it easy to slide his tongue up to circle that tender bud.

Rey was seemingly losing her mind, thrashing her head on the pillow and rocking her hips in time with his licks. He pinned her hips down with one forearm and kissed and finger-fucked her harder, determined to make her come.

Rey shouted as her pussy clamped down on his fingers. He felt the fluttering of her inner muscles, but the orgasm would have been apparent, anyway, considering the sweet, keening cries she was making.

Finally, she stilled, and Ben knelt up between her legs. He wiped his lips on his forearm, feeling triumphant. “Good?” he asked.

In response, Rey grinned and surged upright, then manhandled—womanhandled?—him onto his back. She swung a leg over his hips to straddle him. “That was amazing,” she said, rubbing her soaked pussy over his dick, “but I want more. Are you ready?”

Ben was so ready he was at real risk of spontaneous human combustion. “Uh huh,” he said, gripping her hips and helping center her over him.

“I thought about grabbing some tinfoil,” Rey said as she swirled the tip of his dick through the wetness at her core, “but I figure that’s probably an advanced move.”

Ben’s brows drew together. “Tinfoil? What?”

“You know, to wrap around the base of your penis. Cosmo said it adds a sort of electric sensation.”

Before Ben could argue against this particularly horrifying suggestion from Cosmo, who he now suspected of hiring either trolls or emissaries of Satan, Rey notched the tip of him inside her and started sliding down. “Yes,” he gasped, hips twitching uncontrollably as he tried to sink even further inside.

Rey winced, then lifted off him again. “You’re big,” she said, sounding apologetic. “Let’s go slow.”

It took a few agonizing minutes, but eventually Rey was fully seated on him. Ben tipped his head back against the pillows and let out a strangled cry. “Oh my God, you feel amazing.” She was so tight, her slick inner walls squeezing him like a fist, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Mmmm.” Rey leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed something. “Just wait. I promised I’d blow your mind.”

The shift made Ben swear and grab her hips, trying to stop her from moving too suddenly, lest he blow his load on the spot. Thankfully, Rey recentered herself on top of him, holding…

“Wait,” Ben said, a sliver of alarm penetrating his raging arousal. “Is that a fork?”

She lifted off him slightly, then sank back down, and the wet glide sent pleasure zipping around Ben’s entire body. Ben squeezed his eyes shut. He’d never felt anything as good as being inside her.

Then he felt four points of pressure against his pectoral. He grunted and opened his eyes… to find Rey poking him with the fork. “Rey, what?”

She grinned and did it again, digging the tines into the muscles of his abdomen. He flexed, bewildered and yet still turned on by the strange sensation.

“It’s good, huh?” Rey said, poking the fork into his ribs this time.

Ben yelped. “Not there, please!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Rey resumed forking his pectorals. “Cosmo taught me this one, too. They said men love it when you press a fork firmly into different parts of the body.”

Ben was definitely starting to doubt Cosmo’s intentions. “It’s certainly… unique. But maybe we should try that more another time? Right now I just want to be skin-on-skin with you.”

Her smile softened. “You romantic.” She tossed the fork aside—thankfully—then braced her hands on his chest as she started to ride him. Ben held her hips, guiding the slow movements. The clench and drag of her body around his was heaven, and soon he was forced to start reciting starship specifications from his favorite science fiction saga to avoid coming instantly.

Ben reached between them to thumb at her clit—something else he’d picked up during today’s research. His movements were clumsy, inhibited by his own distracted state and the churn of Rey’s hips, but it seemed to help. She moaned and tipped her head back as she rode him faster.

“Shit,” Ben said as she really started moving. His toes tingled, and his balls tightened in preparation for release. “I’m going to come, Rey.”

“Wait,” she cried out, lunging to the side again to grab something from the nightstand. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the shifting pressure against his dick. “Okay,” she said once she’d straightened up again. “Let’s see if we can come together.”

Ben wanted to know what she was holding in her clenched hand, but he also couldn’t think about much besides coming. He rubbed Rey’s clitoris harder as he bucked up into her, and soon she was gasping with every thrust.

“Now, Ben,” she begged as her thighs started trembling. “Oh my God, now!”

He groaned and thrust a few more times, and then the pressure released and he was coming inside her in devastating pulses, and—

She dumped a handful of powder just beneath his nostrils. He breathed in in surprise, and his nostrils _burned_. He started sneezing uncontrollably, the wracking bursts coinciding with the last few jets of semen pumping out of him, and it was _amazing_ and also _ow_ and _what the fuck —_

By the time he’d finished coming and sneezing, his face was streaked with tears. He blinked away the haze to find Rey looking down at him in concern. “Are you all right?” she asked.

He sniffled—then sneezed again. “What the… what was that?” he asked when he could manage words.

Rey nibbled her lip. “Pepper,” she said. “Cosmo recommended it because sneezing is similar to orgasming, so doing both at once ought to make it more intense…”

Ben was going to find Rey’s stash of Cosmo magazines, rip them to shreds, and then light them on fire. “Are you kidding me?” he demanded, another tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

Rey’s lower lip trembled. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It was supposed to blow your mind.”

Oh, no. Alarms blared in Ben’s head, and even he was socially adept enough to recognize when he ought to man up and get over his itching nostrils. He rolled them over, cuddling Rey close. “You did blow my mind,” he promised, kissing her forehead. “So much. It was amazing.”

“I shouldn’t have bit your balls,” she said in a forlorn voice. “Or done the pepper trick. I just wanted to make it special for you.”

Ben knew better than to agree. “It was special,” he soothed. “And it still would have been even if you hadn’t done any Cosmo sex tricks. Just being with you is special.”

She nuzzled his neck. “You’re so great,” she said, voice starting to blur with exhaustion. “I’m so happy my first time was with you.”

Ben smiled wide, heart lifting with joy. Forks and pepper and all, he couldn’t imagine a better person to lose his virginity to. “Me, too.”

Her next words were barely a murmur. "Next time, let's try the doughnuts."

Ben blinked at the ceiling. "...Wait, what?"

But Rey was already snoring lightly beside him, leaving Ben to solve the mystery of the doughnuts another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ben. Poor Rey. Poor everyone. The tinfoil tip isn't in that Buzzfeed listicle, but I swear I read it as an impressionable teenager and was very confused.
> 
> I hope you liked this, Cecilia!


End file.
